From Cute to Handsome
by Obsidian Abyss
Summary: Whatever happened to the cute little Akashi who he always carried on his back? Why does he now see a handsome young man who is very determined to have his heart? AkaKuro AU


From Cute to Handsome

Plot: Whatever happened to the cute little Akashi who he always carried on his back? Why does he now see a handsome young man who is very determined to have his heart?

Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko

Disclaimer: I don't own Kurobasu!

AN: You know, I'm now hooked up on Nijimura/Haizaki and Nijimura/Akashi? The latter made me feel so many conflicting feelings because of my AkaKuro feels. I feel like I've betrayed them or something xD Then, I searched around for pictures and saw a loooooot of Nijimura/Kuroko (the pairing's actually more common among the Japanese community) and I'm like "...+1 to the Kuroko harem..."

My AkaKuro feels. Angst. Angst fucking everywhere. Chapter 226 and 227.

Goddamit my heart was ripped out and tapes back in.

In this story,

Akashi is 7

Kuroko is 14

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Nnnn…." A small red headed elementary school student crossed his arms cutely in irritation as he waited for his older sister. What was taking her so long anyway? She said that she would be back at exactly 2:10 pm.

He was _very close_ to breaking the seats nearby.

'_No.'_ He thought to himself as he forced his emotions to relax. He clenched his fists and kept them to his sides to avoid massacring school property. It was unbecoming for him to get temperamental. Akashi knew that he was supposed to stay calm and be the mature one between him and his older sister because heaven knows how easily she explodes at people.

But if there was something they both had common, it was the famous Akashi temper.

He blamed his father for it. Mother never really minds but when it gets on her nerves, she gets the nearest sharp object and throws it at him as a warning. Akashi Seijuro could proudly say that his mother has very good accuracy in her throws.

He hopes to be like her someday.

Akashi huffed to himself, "Where is nee-san?"

His sister was a lot like his father in that way. They weren't the most punctual people much to his and mother's annoyance. They always forgot that time passed by and didn't stay still.

"Ah," Akashi looked up to see the face of his homeroom teacher. "Why are you still here? Class was dismissed almost 15 minutes ago."

"I'm waiting for my sister." The red head said as he smiled brightly at the young woman. "She said that I should wait here and that she'll be a little late."

"Well alright then," She nodded but before she left she lightly pinched the cute cheeks of Akashi. "You're going to be quite the looker when you grow up."

Akashi simply continued to smile as innocently as he could before finally dropping it when the teacher turned her back. He had a very hard time lifting his lips up because of how angry he was at his sister's tardiness.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…._

The young child turned his head and checked the wall clock hanging beside the door that leads to his classroom. It seems that he has been standing there like a lost tourist for a good 30 minutes. He could go home right now since he knew the way but his mother would scold him for it.

"_You're not old enough to go home by yourself!"_ A familiar chastising voice said seriously. "_Wait till you're in Middle School like your sister."_

Akashi walked to the extra seats that were placed outside of the classroom and sat down with an annoyed expression on his face. He gripped his bag to keep himself from dragging the chair he was sitting on into his sister's classroom to throw it at her.

'_No, mother wouldn't be happy!'_ He thought to himself stubbornly as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

'_But your father would. He wouldn't mind his little boy getting a bit rough. It would show that his son is growing up and maturing into a young man who doesn't take any nonsense or dilly dallying too lightly. Excellence in all areas is an important aspect an Akashi should have after all.'_ A sly voice said in his head.

Akashi remembered the words of his father.

"_I forbid from standing down in any argument even if you're wrong. An Akashi never commits mistakes and if he were to, he would be able to hide it. After all, success is substantial in life." _The proud man said as he patted the hair of little Akashi.

A pan appeared out of nowhere at that very moment and hit the back of the man's head. "_Honey, don't say such things to Seijuro. He is only a child."_

"…" Akashi closed his eyes and contemplated about it deeply. He knew that it was a sign that he was psychologically ill if he started hearing voices that were not his own in his head (Schizophrenia perhaps?) but the voice brought out a very good point. And really, it wasn't like he could please everyone so…..

"Excuse me," A pale hand tapped his shoulder, causing Akashi to snap his eyes open and jump out of the chair to pounce on the surprised student who didn't have time to react. He grabbed the sharpened pencil from his bag and pointed it at the neck of the man lying on the tiled floor.

His crimson eyes burned with suspicion. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." The older male answered blankly but with a slight tone of exasperation, not completely unaffected by the situation he was in. That was strange, this always ended with Akashi being screamed bloody murder at. "I'm a classmate of your sister. She sent me here to walk you home and to tell you that she won't be able to fetch you because she has some cleaning and club duties to attend to. She also says that she'll buy you some butterscotch on her way home as an apology."

"Oh." Akashi responded, the grip on his pencil loosening. He got up from the taller boy's stomach and helped the boy up. He was deeply unnerved by the blank blue eyes that stared at him. Reluctantly, he meekly said, "I'm sorry." Akashi looked down, not wanting his sempai to see his embarrassed face.

A pale hand patted his head, which made the elementary student raise his head in surprise. A small yet serene smile greeted his sight.

"That's alright, Akashi-kun." His sempai was definitely a strange one. Most middle school students would address those in elementary by their first names. It must be confusing to use his surname since the older male knew his sister. "Would you like to go home now or visit Akashi-san instead? She's in the council room right now."

"No thanks, Tetsuya. I don't want to visit her." Akashi answered, shaking his head. No need to ponder about names. And he didn't really want to wait for his older sibling. He was too tired.

Kuroko tilted his head stoically. "How about we go to the convenience story to get some ice cream? I'll treat you to something since you've waited for so long."

"I accept." Akashi said as he stared at the weird boy. Was he a close friend of his sister? It seemed very much unlikely since that woman always screamed at people and probably had some communication issues. Kuroko must be a very patient and understanding person.

Before they walked out of the school grounds, Akashi made a request...wait no, an order.

"Give me a piggy back ride." Crimson eyes stared hard at the slightly surprised blue ones that gazed right back at him. With a sigh, the bluenette nodded and kneeled down. And for the first time in a while, Akashi acted like the little runt he was and excitedly jumped onto the middle school student. He made sure that his legs weren't hanging onto Kuroko's waist too tightly.

The red head didn't even know it but he was smiling quite widely. But he did notice that Kuroko was smiling at him. He liked it.

Akashi liked how Kuroko's small smile was directed at him and _only him_.

* * *

"Tetsuya doesn't eat enough." The red head said as he shoved a small light blue bento into the middle schooler's hands. "That's why mother helped me make you something to eat."

A hand patted his head. "That's very sweet of you, Akashi-kun but you misunderstand my eating habits. I eat enough."

"I don't believe you. A cup of vanilla milkshake and some boiled eggs isn't enough." Akashi tip toed and glared at the stoic bluenette. "You should eat more. You're probably light enough for me to carry."

Kuroko's eyes twitched slightly. "Do not say such things, Akashi-kun. You are still a young boy and carrying someone like me might stunt your growth. Your muscles haven't developed yet so you're still weak."

"Humph!" Akashi huffed and pointed up at the bluenette with determination. "When I grow up, I'll be able to carry you (as thanks for giving piggy back rides after school) so that I can prove to you that I'm strong!"

"You don't need to go that far, Akashi-kun." The middle school student mentally sweatdropped at the seriousness of the child's voice. "I've known you long enough to be able to conclude that you will become a very capable young man when you grow up. You'll be strong both physically and mentally."

"Really?" Hope shined in the crimson eyes of Akashi.

"I'm sure of it." Kuroko said. He opened the bento and took out some chopsticks out of thin air. "How about we go eat in the field? No one's there to see us and I'll eat quickly so I could review you for that Long Test you have in Math tomorrow."

"I know enough to get a perfect score." Akashi said confidently as he walked beside the chuckling bluenette.

Kuroko smiled lightly. "That's probably true but we have to be sure. Carelessness might take over and you might commit a mistake."

"Never!" The red head looked horrified at the thought. "Fine, I will review with you so I can ensure that all my answers will be correct. It will be very disappointing for father if he sees that I get one measly mistake because of carelessness. And mother's going to scold me!"

Once the two arrived at their destination, Akashi was the one who fed Kuroko (it took a lot of force and persuasion). The bluenette was absolutely impressed by the deliciousness of the dish. The Akashis were certainly a well to do family.

"I commend you and your mother for a very delicious bento." The bluenette bowed politely.

"I'm an Akashi, you should expect the best." The cute elementary student said proudly. His mother was one of the best cooks out there! And her talent in the kitchen was one of the reasons why father fell in love with her.

After a few minutes of fixing up, the two students proceeded to walk to Akashi's home in silence. The bluenette's presence in the house was always expected. Akashi's mother would greet him and shower him with food then he would tutor the youngest son and have a little group studying with his sister (sharing notes and such). Sometimes he would exchange some pleasantries with Akashi's father if the man came home early from work.

"Tetsuya," The red head spoke up once they reached the front door.

"Yes?"

"I'm still going to carry you when I grow up." That statement resulted with the bluenette blushing a little. He shook his head at the cute boy's antics.

* * *

"Tetsuya!" Akashi pulled the sleeping boy's hair up. "Tetsuya! Wake up! You shouldn't be sleeping in the library." He poked his sempai's pale cheek multiple times. "Teeeeeeetsssssuuuyaaaaaaa..."

"Shh... We're in the library so you must be quiet." A pale hand shot up and covered the short red head's mouth. "No one ever visits this part of the library other than the librarians and they only come here after closing hours." Exhausted blank blue eyes stared straight at his soul. "I'm really tired right now Akashi-kun so would you please give me just 10-15 minutes of sleep? Then I'll get you that book you wanted from the bookstore nearby after my little rest."

Silence surrounded the two.

The young elementary student gazed at the bluenette contemplatively for a while before he stood up and pulled Kuroko's seat backwards and since now there was enough space, he moved between the table and Kuroko and sat on of the legs of his senior and said, "Fine. But I'll be sitting here with you because I'm tired too. If I let you sleep, you'll let me use you as a pillow."

"..." Kuroko's lips quirked up slightly in amusement. "Alright."

Warm arms wrapped themselves comfortably around Akashi and the little elementary student relaxed into the soothing heat that radiated off the teen's body. He unconsciously let out a content sigh as he relaxed in the bluenette's arms. He nuzzled on the chest of his sempai.

And before he knew it, he fell asleep.

Kuroko rested his head on top of the mop of red hair.

"Akashi-kun," The middle schooler smiled fondly at his classmate's cute little brother. "You're just so cute. Your sister's going to have a hard time fighting off fan girls who'll squeal over your adorableness in the near future."

After a few minutes of staring at the lulling face of the young elementary school student, Kuroko joined him in dreamland.

And in a blink of an eye, time passed by without a second thought. Akashi graduated from elementary school then from middle school then from high school. With flying colors at that. He was valedictorian and according to the polls, he was voted and ranked into the Top 5 most handsome guys in Teiko.

He joined the basketball team when he was a freshman in Middle School and got into the first string quickly. He won his first match and he made sure that one Kuroko Tetsuya was there to watch (not that he needed to ask actually). Due to their busy schedules, they only saw each other at least once a week then it became only once or twice every few months when he moved to Kyoto to study in Rakuzan High.

They sent messages and would often talk to each other through Skype so they were still quite close even after all this time.

But Akashi made sure that he would get into a good college in Tokyo so he could be closer to his sempai.

As the red head studied hard, Kuroko was already working as a Kindergarten teacher in Teiko. Akashi knew that the bluenette was very much enjoying his profession if his happy (though somewhat blank) voice was anything to go by.

Kuroko was right about the fan girls squealing over Akashi when he grew up. What he wasn't right about was that they weren't going to stalk him for his cuteness but for his devilishly handsome looks.

Unfortunately for the red head, his sempai had yet to acknowledge that his cute little Akashi-kun had grown up into an attractive young man.

Well, Akashi loved challenges and he grew to love the bluenette even more.

...

Good luck, Kuroko.

* * *

_**12 years**** after that day in the library.**_

"This is it," A 19 year old man whispered as he scanned the city from his home. "I'm finally back in Tokyo."

He chose to live on his own once he graduated from High School. He moved back to one of the houses his parents owned and it had a very nice view of the busy city. It's been more than three years since he's seen and walked in the streets of Tokyo.

'_And since I've seen Tetsuya personally.'_ Akashi thought as he checked the time. It was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon. '_He's probably still working right now...hm...'_

After he graduated from Middle School and moved to Kyoto, Akashi only communicated with Kuroko through chatting online, texting and calling. Both had been so busy with their own lives that they didn't even have the time to plan a small reunion. During the summer breaks, Kuroko would be busy checking papers and helping his fellow colleagues make the curriculum. Akashi would be going to training camps with his team during that time.

Time flies so quickly.

"I suppose it won't hurt to visit." The red head smiled as he went back into his room to change into something more comfortable and casual. The bluenette would definitely be surprised. He wasn't aware that Akashi had come back to Tokyo. He couldn't wait to see Kuroko's face when he finds out.

_RING~~_

Akashi picked the phone up. "Hello?"

_"Akashicchi!"_ A very familiar high pitched voice screamed from the other line. _"I heard from your sister that you're back in Tokyo!"_

"Yes I am and Ryouta, please refrain from speaking so loudly." Akashi said stiffly as he opened the wardrobe to get some jeans.

_"EH, sorry!"_ The blonde smiled in embarrassment. "_I'm just so happy! I haven't seen you since last year's Winter Cup. You're going to Tokyo University aren't you?"_

"Yes." Akashi replied. "I assume you've enrolled there as well."

_"Yep! Oh and since school's only going to start in another 2 weeks, would you like to meet up at the bookstore near the park we and the others used to visit? Unfortunately, Aominecchi can't come because of some last minute requirements and Midorimacchi is too busy studying. I think Murasakibaracchi is still in Akita to visit his relatives.__"_

"I can't go, Ryouta," A disappointed groan was heard. "I plan on visiting an old friend of mine."

"_Alright, alright."_ Kise pouted. "I guess I'll see you in 2 weeks if not sooner! See you!"

"Goodbye."

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

This'll be a twoshot

Oh and while I wallow in the angst of AkaKuro, I've fallen in love with SNK and Free for the past few months~ Levi/Eren and MakoHaru~ I like RinHaru but my loyalty was always to Makoto xD

Reviews would be nice :)


End file.
